


Angel of No Mercy

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Series: Angel of No Mercy [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-06-05
Updated: 1997-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jim and Blair's first anniversary, but Jim has to be away from Cascade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Colin Ray song of the same name. Had I know what a homophobic jerk CR was back when I wrote this, I might not have used it. Or I might've. Anyhow, my sis is a fan of his music, not me.

Blair Sandburg sighed as he made his breakfast. It was their first year anniversary and his lover, Jim Ellison, had had to go out of town. Simon Banks, Jim's Captain on the Cascade PD, had needed Jim to go with him to Seattle for a police conference, and it was going on during their anniversary. Blair hadn't been able to go because of class commitments, so he got to celebrate all alone. Life just wasn't fair. Jim said they'd celebrate when he got home, but it just wasn't going to be the same. Sighing again, Blair left for the university.

He'd been sitting there marking papers for a couple of hours when he heard the knock on the door. He opened it, and there stood a delivery person with a box of flowers for him. Giving the guy a tip, he took the box, and opened it to find a dozen long stemmed, red roses, along with a letter, addressed to him. Blair smiled, Jim hadn't forgotten! Not that he really thought his lover would, but Blair had learned never to set your hopes too high--they usually got dashed.

He locked his office door, so he wouldn't be disturbed, and sat down to open and read the letter.

_My dearest love,_

_Happy first anniversary (I hope we have a thousand more!). Blair, I'm sorry I couldn't be there, but I will be thinking of you, of what we'd be doing if I were home. I love you, you've done so much for me, changed my life so much for the better._

_Gods, I'm no better at using the written word to express myself than I am the spoken word, so I'm going to let someone else's words speak for me. This is a country song, and when I heard it at a friend's place a little while ago, it said everything I've tried to convey to you. So, I copied the words here, (cus I could never put it so beautifully) for you, so you know how I feel, what you mean to me, why I can't think of living my life without you. Heaven knows where I'd be now_  
If you had not found me  
On a road that takes a man  
To places he's not meant to be

_I wasn't ready for the touch_  
That turned my life around  
Now I'm helpless in your hands  
It's love that ties me down

_Angel of no mercy_  
You take my breath away  
And it feels so good, it hurts me  
To think you might fly away  
Can't you see that I've surrendered  
You stole this old heart blind  
You're an angel of no mercy  
But I don't mind

_Ain't it strange how love can take_  
A heart that's hard as steel  
Hold it tightly in the fire  
And teach that cold heart how to feel

_Touch me now I'm still not sure_  
You're truly flesh and bone  
Heaven knows that you can't be  
From the world I live on

_Angel of no mercy_  
You take my breath away  
And it feels so good it hurts me  
To think you might fly away  
Can't you see that I've surrendered  
You stole this old heart blind  
You're an angel of no mercy  
But I don't mind

_I hope you never fly away on me, Angel. I love you. See you soon._

_With all my heart_

_Jim_

Blair took off his glasses and wiped the tears from his eyes, he loved Jim so much, it hurt. *And the man says he's not romantic, wait til I show him how grateful I am for this little letter. Oh Jamie, I wish you were here. I love you so much!* Blair thought.

Meanwhile, in Seattle...

Jim opened the door to his hotel room when he heard Simon knock. "Hey, Simon, what's up?"

"I come bearing gifts, Jim," Simon replied, holding out a small box with a letter attached, and a card. "Happy Anniversary, Jim. I hope you and Blair have many, many more. The box is from Blair, he asked me to bring it with me, and give it to you today. The card has my gift in it, open it first."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Jim said as he took the box and card from Simon's hand. He opened the card and found himself staring at a plane ticket back to Cascade, first class, too. Looking at the ticket, then back at Simon, he asked, "What's this for, Simon?"

"Your anniversary. People shouldn't be away from their loved ones on important days like this. Plus, since the schedule here was rearranged, and the remaining seminars are ones that you've either been to, or don't need--I figured I'd send you home. No arguments, Ellison, I want you to head home, and that's an order!" Simon commanded.

The smile on Jim's face was worth every penny Simon had spent on the ticket, he was glad he'd done it, for being with Blair had made Jim happier than Simon could ever remember. Simon was caught off guard when Jim grabbed him and hugged him. "That's enough of that, Detective Ellison," Simon said gruffly, but he returned the hug.

"Thank you so much Simon, this'll make it even better!"

"Make what even better?"

"Oh, I guess I can tell you. I'm going to ask Blair to marry me! I was going to do it when we got back to Cascade, but to be able to ask him on our anniversary...! I hope he says yes."

"He'd be stupid if he didn't Jim, you two are very lucky to have found one another, and if the kid can't see that, then he's blind. You better get a move on, you've only got a couple hours til the flight leaves."

The two men said their goodbyes, and Jim packed his belongings, headed for the airport and arrived an hour early. He decided to open Blair's present to him while he was waiting. Taking the letter and setting it aside, he opened the box, and smiled when he saw the panther figurine. Taking it out of the box, he looked at it closely, it was made out of black marble, and the eyes were of brilliant blue sapphire, inset into the small statue. The cat was standing, as if guarding something, it's head raised, a gentle look on it's face. Putting the figurine away, Jim opened the letter,

_My Darling Beloved,_

_Happy Anniversary! I hope you like the panther, a friend of mine made it especially for me, so it will be one of a kind, like you are, my love._

_Jamie (I love that you let me call you that!), my life has changed so much since I first met you, all for the best. You have shown me that some people keep promises, that some people don't leave you, that there are even people that I can trust. I trust you with my life, my heart and my soul. I love you._

_You have cherished me like no one else ever has, making me feel like I actually matter, that my life is important, and not just to me. You look after me and look out for me, and when you hold me in those arms of yours, against your body, it's like nothing in this world could ever hurt me again, you are my strength. And my weakness. I love you._

_Sometimes, I get scared, scared that you'll tire of me and leave. But then I remember you said you'd love me forever, and you've never lied to me about us, about our relationship. Sometimes, I get scared that I won't be able to handle forever, but then I look at you, or I think of you, and of our love, and I know, I'd never willingly give that up, nor would I be able to give you up. I love you._

_Jamie, I've never known love like I have with you. I love you more than life itself. And I will love you through this lifetime, and the next (and however many we live). Know that even though we may not be together on our anniversary, that I will be thinking of you, wishing you were here, wishing that we were holding each other. I love you._

_In case you haven't guessed, I love you, with all that I am, and all that I ever will be._

_forever yours,_

_Blair_

Jim folded the letter and put it away, then wiped the tears from his eyes. *How does he do it? He always knows what to say, to get right to my heart. I can't wait to get home to him* Jim thought, and then he heard the call for his flight.

The loft, a little while later...

Jim looked at his watch, three o'clock, good, Blair had classes til five, so he could get things ready. Jim cooked one of Blair's favourite pasta dinners, set the table, with candles. Once everything there was ready to go, he took a shower and put on a dark blue shirt with his jeans. It was 4:30, so he went down and finished getting dinner ready, brought out the champagne, then sat down to listen for Blair's car. When he heard the Corvair pull in, he stretched his senses and listened for the sound of his Guide, and hearing it, tracked him as he approached the front door.

As Blair climbed the stairs, he thought about how shitty it was to have to be by himself today, oh, well, he'd just sit by himself, and think naughty thoughts about Jim. Not as much fun as having Jim there with him, but...

Blair opened the door, but he didn't notice the smell of dinner or the candles, what he did notice, however, were the arms that drew him into an embrace, the lips that sought his for a bruising, passionate kiss. Blair's arms automatically wound around Jim's neck, his mouth opening for Jim's tongue, his own tongue seeking Jim's mouth. They stayed like this until the need for oxygen made them pull apart. Blair's arms slipped down to Jim's waist as he pressed his head against Jim's chest. "What are you doing here? I thought you had the conference in Seattle?" Blair asked, not really caring, just glad to have his man back in his arms.

"It was Simon's anniversary present to us. He ordered me to come home, wish all bosses were that great."

"I'd have to agree with that. Remind me to thank him profusely the next time I see him."

Taking Blair's hand, Jim led him to the table, and served him dinner. Not much was said during the meal, but they watched each other, intensely. When the meal was over, Jim told Blair to stay where he was, and cleared the table.

Jim walked over to where Blair was and knelt in front of him, reaching a hand up to stroke his lover's face. Blair didn't say anything, just leant his face into Jim's hand, staring at his Sentinel. Jim then took Blair's hands in his, looking into Blair's deep blue eyes, "Blair, I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone else. Will you marry me, be my husband?"

Blair's eyes filled with tears, Jim wanted to marry him, oh gods! "Yes, yes, yes! Oh, I love you so much Jamie!" Blair said as he wrapped his arms around Jim's neck, pulling him close, and holding him tightly.

"Blair, love, um, I need to breathe," Jim whispered.

Blair relaxed his grip, then he started kissing Jim, seeking out that mouth he knew so well, and that would be his for the rest of their lives. As Blair's kisses started moving to his ear, and down his neck, and he started to undo Jim's shirt, Jim whispered, "Let's go upstairs, Angel," as he picked the younger man up, carrying him upstairs.

When Jim set Blair down on his feet, he picked up where he'd left off, kissing Jim's neck, sucking on the flesh, marking him as his. Blair removed Jim's clothing, then his own, and pushed Jim onto the bed, climbing on top of him. Jim moaned as Blair kissed his way down to his nipple, flicking his tongue across it, then sucked it into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth as he released it, while his hand went to the other nipple, gently tweaking it. Blair switched sides, continuing his attentions, making Jim writhe underneath him. Blair kissed and licked his way down Jim's abdomen, and, avoiding Jim's erection, he kissed the older man's inner thigh, he nipped the skin there, causing muted moans from Jim. As Blair switched his mouth to Jim's other thigh, he lifted his hips off the bed, trying to get Blair to pay attention to his erection. Moving up, Blair gently sucked on Jim's testicles, making the man plead, "Please, Blair, please..."

Jim thought he was going to die, Blair was teasing him so. Jim was almost overwhelmed, his lover's touch was like fire, his fingers, his mouth, that lovely, wet mouth. He could smell Blair, his scent, his arousal and it was making Jim even more aroused. When he felt Blair's tongue flick the head of his cock, Jim's hips jerked off the bed, and then that beautiful mouth enveloped his entire length. Jim moaned, and tried to thrust into Blair's mouth, but the younger man held Jim's hips down.

Blair sucked Jim's cock a couple of times, then released it, moving up to kiss his lover, and reached over to the nightstand for the lubricant. Jim pulled his knees up to his chest, exposing himself to his lover, as Blair squeezed lube onto his fingers, pushing them into Jim's anus, stretching the other man. When Jim moaned and started thrusting against his fingers, he withdrew them, rubbing the lube over his own erect cock, then thrust all the way into Jim. "Oh, yes, Angel, oh, yes, do it."

Blair stroked Jim's cock in time to his thrusts into his lover, and with all the stimulation Jim came quickly and hard, his cum spurting over Blair's and his stomach's. The feeling of Jim contracting around his penis made Blair come, screaming, and he fell on top of the other man, panting. Jim pulled Blair into an embrace, and they lay there holding each other.

After they had caught their breath, and as they held each other, Blair asked, "So, we gonna go to Hawaii or what?"

Jim smiled, "No, I thought maybe we'd have a handfasting, it seems like it would be far more beautiful than a "legal" ceremony. And I don't need a piece of paper from the government telling me that you're my husband. The only advantage, as I see it, would be on the legal side of things, and hopefully, we won't have to worry about that for a long, long time."

"What do you know about handfastings, love?" Blair asked, looking up at Jim in mild surprise.

"Oh, I talked to that Pagan High Priestess friend of yours, Brigit? And she explained it to me. It just seems more appropriate for us, at least for right now. But if you really want to go the traditional route and go to Hawaii, we can arrange it."

"Me? Go the "traditional" route?" Blair snorted. "No, Jamie, I think a handfasting would be lovely. And I think you're right, it is the right way to go. Oh, I'm so glad we found each other, I can't imagine my life without you in it," Blair said.

"I know, Angel, I know. I love you, forever."

"And I love you, forever."


End file.
